The Provide Shelter For Clan Uchiha
by Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang anak yang ahli dalam mencari informasi mendapatkan tugas dari FBI untuk mencari info tentang sebuah organisasi gelap / "Yeeaaaahh, rencana berjalan lancar bakayarou konoyarou"/ 'Yakuza? Kau gila Gaara'/ Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, Shonen-ai, EYD error, action and gaje. SasuNaru, GaaNaru. Newbie author


Chapter 1: kekacauan di mansion uchiha

**~PROVIDE SHELTER FOR KLAN UCHIHA~**

By UZUMAKI ANIKI

WARNING; OOC, TYPO, EYD ERROR, SHONEN-AI. Dan masih banyak yang jeleknya jadi…

DON`T LIKE DON`T READ

.

HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN ^_^*

.

.

Suara riuh pesta terdengar nyaring disebuah perusahaan yang tengah merayakan hari kesuksesan bagi Uchiha corp yang telah menempati urutan kedua ala bisnis. Tapi, sang Uchiha bungsu yang sedang duduk dikursitampa tak tertarik sama sekali dengan pesta yang dilaksanakan oleh ayanya –Uchia Fugaku- bahkan memang dari awal ia tak mau, tapi karena paksaan ayahnya mau bagaimana lagi. Iya kan?

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tak berdansa? Apa tak ada perempuanyamg membuatmu tertarik?" tukas Itachi si sulung uchiha paa adiknya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke melirik Itachi lalu berkata dengan ketus dan dingin.

"Tidak."

Itachi mengernyitkan dahi tanda heran dengan pikiran adiknya, bahkan mungkin –banyak- berjuta-juta gadis yang ingin menjadi pendamping hidupnya tapi tak ada yang dapat menarik hati Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Apa mereka kurang cantik? Kaya? Pintar? Hm?" Tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi (?) pada Sasuke

"Tidak, mereka ingin aku menjadi pendamping mereka karena mereka hanya tertarik dengan ketampanan dab kekayaanku saja. Bukan cinta." Ucap Sasuke dengan ketus dan dingin

"wah wah wah, otoutou ejak kapan kau jadi mendramatisir seperti itu? Hihihi" melihat Itachi yang mengejeknya seperti itu membuat ia kesal, tapi karena handal dalam memakai topeng stoic uchiha (?). jadi takkan terlihat bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"hn" sedangkan Itachi men-deathglare pada Sasuke dan tentu saja hal itu takkan mempan pada si ay-*dichidori Sasuke* m-maksud saya takkan mempan pada pada si uchiha bungsu terstoic ini *plak*. Sdikit informasi Sasuke ini pada umur 15 tahun ia sudah menjadi seorang agen mata-mata dan kalau ia ingin mencari informasi ia pandai mencari apa saja yang ingin ia ketahui. Ia panda dalam segala hal dan orang yang tau pekerjaannya ini hanya kakaknya.

.

Lagu dansa yang berjudul if by kana nishino yang mengalun dengan lembut, membuat para hadirin terbuai dalam dansa mereka –minus itachi dan sasuke- tapi sayangnya hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika….

Braaakkk

Semua mata langsung terarah ke pintu masuk asal suara tersebut bahka lagupun terhenti, dan orang yang ditatap adalah seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang dengan pakaian Lolita dan tak lupa pada dua orang pemuda disisi kanan dan kirinya.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening sampai Itachi menghampiri tiga orang pelaku pendobrakan, dan memecah keheningan.

"apa yang sudah kalian bertiga lakukan disini?" tukas itachi memecah keheningan pada tiga orang yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk yang sudah tertutup secara otomatis, sanggadis berambut pirang hanya menolrhkan kepala kearah dua pemuda disampingnya lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"hehehe, gomen ne uchiha-san kami hanya ingin bergabung kok. Apa itu ak boleh uchiha-san?" sejenak ia memandang sang gadis dengan dingin dan datar.

"tidak, tentu saja boleh nona" tampak itachi tersenyum paksa, setelah sang gadis mengucapkan "arigataou" pada itachi sedangkan dua pemuda disampingnya hanya diam, dan yang dibutuhkan itachi sekarang hanyalah ketenangan. Pesta dansa kembali berlanjut dengan nyaman sampai lagi-lagi…

Dor

Door

.

PRAANNGG

Suara desingan pistol dan pecahan kaca terdengar seprti tanda kematian, hanya saja satu orang yang nampaknya senang dengan hal tu.

"yeaaahh, rencana berjalan lancar~ baka yarou kono yarou~" ucapseseorang dengan nada menge-rap (bukan men-grape), disisi Saauke…

"bzzt…zzzt. Lapor uchiha-san target telah melancarkan aksinya, kami tak sempat mence-" laporan dari seseorang dari wireless pada telinga Sasuke langsung diputus oleh sang empunya, karena ia tak perlu tau kelanjutan kata-kata bediri dan langsung menghampiri Itachi yang ternyata telah terkapar karena luka tembak pada bagian paha kanan Itachi. Iris onix Sasuke memancarkan emosi.

"o-otoutou, sss-sepertinya gadis yang bersurai pirang tadi adalah t-target kita. hah… hah… hah…" ucap Itachi di sela-sela menahan sakitnya. Sasuke memandang sekeliling dengan waspada sebab terakhir kali ia melihat, wanita pirang itu ada di dekat sofa bagian samping kursinya. Sedangkan para hadirin sudah meringkuk di bawah meja makan ckckck. Diam sejenak ia kembali menerima laporan dari wirelessnya

"uchiha-san kami dapat info bahwa salah satu tersangka adalah tiga orang yang baru beberapa menit lalu memasuki gedung" sambungan terputus tanda laporan telah selesai, ia lekas berusaha menghentikan pendarahan pada luka Itachidengan kain hitam yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Sasuke yang terlampau sibuk denganluka kakaknya tak menyadari bahwa ada sebilah pisau melesat cepat ke arahnya beruntung ada Neji-rekan mata-mata- yang menangkis pisau itu. Disisi lain mansion uchiha itu ada tiga orangyang sudah dipastikan salah satu dari mreka adalah sang pelaku pelemparan pisau tadi.

"yaaah~ gak kena deh, padahal dikit lagi" ucapan kesal dari rekanya membuat rekan yang satunya jadi kesal sendiri dan menatap tajam si pelaku pelemparan.

"cih, sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kau harusnya memakai pistol bukannya malah pisau. Baka!" tukas temannya yang ternyata bernama Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu dari ketiga orang yang sebelumnya telah dengan lancangnya mendobrak pintu. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal dan bahkan dengan tenangnya tanpa merasa bersalah ia membalas perkataan Kiba.

"salahkan saja paman Bee yang terlalu lama betindak membuatku kesal setengah mati ttebayo!" teman sebelahnya lagi yang bersurai merah maroon hanya menghela nafas menanggapi kecerobohan sahabatnya yang satu ini, sedangkan kiba mendeath glare sahabatna karena bertindak ceroboh.

TBC

YOOO minna-san saya adala newbie author mohon kerja samanya yaaaaaa ,/

Berhubung saya tidak terlalu berbakat jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon di maklumi hehehehe XD

.

Jum`at 28 februari 2013 …17:55

.

REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
